Adventures of Arden Degray
by Thatdork123
Summary: Arden Degray was a normal girl until a boy with blue eyes told her the cold truth. She was a demigod. Read about the obstacles and journeys she faces being a demigod. P.S. Sorry I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**All creds go to Rick Riordan except for Arden I own her!I hope you enjoy this !**

It's been 5 minutes since I've arrived at camp half blood and I'm already forced to do three things that I hate. Socializing, running, and not being able to use my phone. It's bad enough that I was taken out of school during my favorite class by my favorite teacher but it turns out that teacher wanted me dead. Literally. It happened so fast. He grabbed my arm led me to the roof and put his hands on my neck. I was so confused on what was happening. I kicked and kicked but struggled to get out of his grip.

Sooner than I know it, some boy with dark hair and blue eyes is charging at him with a sword. I was so shocked of what was happening I just stood still. I know, bad survival tactic. I just watched my favorite teacher turned into some red eyed monster. Can't wait to write about that in creative writing class.

I watched the boy dismember . I tried to scream but nothing came out. I basically looked like the kid on the cover of home alone. The boy with the blue eyes started walking toward me. I started backing away.

"Are you Arden?", said the boy with the blue eyes.

Without even thinking about it I answered.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Look I can explain that later. Come with me, I'll take you to the camp. It's safe there."

The only thing going through my mind was a thing I learned in kindergarten. STRANGER DANGER! I was just about to scream when the boy put his hand over my mouth. I tried hard to get out but I only ended up tiring myself out.

"So this is what I get for saving your life. I wonder who's your godly parent. Must be ares. Children of Ares always hate me. I won't hurt you."

All I could think about was am I about to follow a whack job? Gods? Ares? Out of fear I followed him and ended up here at Camp Half Blood.

 **How was it? I had fun writing this? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse the grammatical errors and enjoy!**

I'm in a room with no wifi or cell phone reception. Apparently I'm not allowed to go on my phone or it'll attract "monsters". I seriously don't know what prank this guy is playing on me but he better explain this to my mom. Once my mom realizes this dude practically kidnapped me this dude will be done.

I hear chatter outside of the cabin I was put into. I'm assuming that it's about me. I patiently wait on the bed for what is about to come next.

The boy with the blue eyes came in. Oh great! Out of all the people it has to be him. I gave him one of my I'm gonna get you stares. He laughs. His laugh makes my heart beat faster.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"No kidding" I say.

"Look you're probably very confused. Here just watch this video. We give it to all new coming demigods. I'm Percy by the way, if you have any questions just stop by at cabin 3."

"Um okay."

Percy taps the video before he leaves and all of a sudden a screen emerges and the video starts. After watching the video I feel like my head's about to explode. I'm a demigod? As cool as that sounds I'm frightened. My dad's a god? Does my mom know? All these questions were bombarding my brain. Like the video said, I will find out who my dad is soon after being claimed, so I'll just have to wait.

I step out of the cabin and see a bunch of demigods outside laughing, gossiping, and playing. I just realized, I have no friends here and the fact that I have to socialize with a bunch of people gives me a headache. I head toward the camp fire site. I sit on one of the logs alone. I regret sitting there instantly since I would just draw more attention by being alone.

Right when I get up I see two boys who seem to be twins. Before I know it I don't feel my phone on me nor my wallet. The two boys start running away. My mind tells me to go ask someone for help but it's too late. I'm already chasing after them.

I'm a slow runner so it was pointless for me to run so I yell at them instead.

K "Hey!Give that back! Please!"

I'm already out of breath. I let them run away and head towards my empty cabin. Without my phone and wallet I have nothing. Percy didn't let me go back for my stuff when he took me here.

A hint of blonde hair peeked out of my cabin. I run towards the door and hope that it's someone who could help me get my stuff back. I enter the cabin and see nothing. I could have sworn that I saw someone.

I sigh. I just want to go home!I lie on my bed. The room is getting darker and my eyelids are becoming heavier. Then a sudden voice so beautiful fills the room.

"Hello."

 **I hope you enjoyed! This wasn't my best writing though. I wonder who's voice that was. *cough*cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry guys I just went on a long hiatus but I'm back. I have a lot of creative ideas and plotlines so get ready. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please ignore the grammatical errors!**

I jump out of bed. I see a boy with blonde curly hair and a warm smile sitting on the side of my bed.

"Who are you?"

"Oh Silly, I am your father."

"My father? You look like you're 16 and we look nothing alike. I swear if this is some joke you're playing."

"Wow Carly raised you well. You know you look just like your mother."

"How do you know my mother?"

"Do I really have to say it again. I am your father making your mother my wife. I can look like anyone I want to so that would explain my appearance."

I cringe my face in disgust. The Apollo cabin is quite near my own cabin and there are more than twenty kids in the apollo cabin which means twenty other is that why he left? So he could find someone else.

"What do you want?" I say it as bitterly as possible. My mother must not know that this god cheated on her.

"How rude. And you would think a daughter of a god would treat her father with some respect."

Apollo-I mean my "father's" smile didn't feel so warm anymore. In fact he wasn't even wearing a smile but instead a frown.

"I'm sorry but you've missed out 16 years of my life and all of a sudden you show up and claim your my father. Worst of all your a god, making me a demigod which puts me and my mother both more endanger."

My face is red at this point and I am yelling.

"Calm down Arden. I know things are hard but you have to listen to me. There's a reason why I'm here." Apollo says in a calm voice.

"Oh so there's a reason you're here. Of course there's a reason you're here. You know maybe I would actually welcome you as my father if you didn't have affairs with other women!I can't believe my mother ever loved you." I screamed at his face.

Apollo's eyes became cold and he grabbed my arm hard and firm. I can't breathe. Fortunately I hear footsteps heading toward my cabin.

"Look, I'm here to tell you you that you're different from the rest. Be careful who you trust and watch your back. There are people out to kill you. Because of all the attention you've caused I can't even warn you about your gift and the fate you'll come across. We will meet again."

And like that he disappears. I gasp for air. My face is wet from tears and my throat sore from yelling. Something different about me? I'm already different why do I have to be even more different. I see Percy at my doorsteps with Chiron who I met when I first entered Camp Half Blood. Behind them are two demigods who seem to be the same age as me. The girl has kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown bangs while the boy next to her has lightning blue eyes with blond hair. The two seem like those kids who everyone likes.

"Are you okay?" says Chiron.

I laugh.

"Is being kidnapped from school, having your wallet and phone stolen, and meeting your father who is a god for the first time okay? Oh did I mention the part where he almost killed me."

Percy stares at me in awe. The girl with brown bangs speaks up.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have reached here sooner but who was the god claiming he was your father?'

"Apollo."

Percy stares at the boy with lightning blue eyes and he shrugs.

"What did he say?" said Percy.

 _Be careful who you trust, Arden_ I recall my father saying. The words keep repeating in my head again and again till the point where I'm shaking. I fall to the floor and my world suddenly turns dark.

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hoped you liked it. More will be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. This isn't my best work. Excuse the grammatical errors and enjoy!**

I open my eyes to find out that I'm in my bed tucked in with multiple blankets. I also notice the boy with lightning blue eyes next to me sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"She's awake" he yells.

I pull the blankets over my head. As much as I wanted to scream at this fool I didn't want to make myself seem any crazier than I already look like. Plus the fact that he was good looking made me uncomfortable. It seemed like he picked up my uncomfort since he started talking.

"Don't get the wrong impression I have a girlfriend and Chiron told me to watch you."

Good thing that the blankets were over my head considering the fact that I blushed out of embarrassment. I couldn't let this guy think that I had any interest in him.

"Next time tell Chiron that I don't need no supervision." I said.

I pulled down the blankets and stepped out of the bed. I stood up and fell. My legs didn't seem to be cooperating with my head. The boy helped me up. He kept an arm around my back to keep me stable but I insisted that I didn't need help.

"I'm fine. There's no need."

I took his hand off my back and walked toward the door only to be greeted by the two boys who stole my phone. They smiled.

"Seems like the queen is finally up." one of them said mockingly.

Without thinking I punched him in the face. It must have been strong considering the bruise starting to form near his eye. His brother started to laugh.

"Good job Connor. You already made her hate you." the brother lifted his hands as in surrender and handed me my phone and wallet.

"Sorry for stealing your phone and wallet. We do this to all newcomers. It's what the Hermes kids are known for. My name is Travis and the guy you just punched was my twin brother Connor."

Guilt washed over me instantly. I felt bad for my attitude towards everyone and for punching Connor. The two seemed decent. I faced Connor.

"I'm sorry. Today has been hectic." I said.

Tears started forming in my eyes for some unknown reason. Probably for how ashamed I am for hitting someone. I hate using violence. Mom would be so disappointed. Before the twins could say anything I started running. Tears were now pouring down my face. I miss home. I miss my Mom. I don't want to be a demigod and I definitely don't want to believe that there are things that are trying to kill me. What if they hurt my mother? I sprint faster running towards the entrance.

"Arden! Wait up!"

I look back to see the boy with lightning blue eyes chasing me.

I try sprinting faster but it's too late cause I run straight into Percy.

"Woah there. You are not going anywhere but 's safe here." he says while grabbing my wrist firmly.

I try to weaken his grip but I fail.

"You have no right to tell me where I can and can't go. Considering that you're the person who technically kidnapped me." I stare him dead in the eyes.

"Kidnapped you!I'm the one who saved you!" Percy screams.

"Whats going on?"

I turn back to see Chiron staring at me. Behind him is lightning boy and the girl with the Kaleidoscope eyes. Must be his girlfriend.

"I'm leaving."

"Arden in my office." said Chiron strictly.

"But…"

"NOW!"

I stare at the floor defeated and follow Chiron.

 **How was it? Do you like Arden? I like Arden. She tries to act like she** **doesn't car or that she's tough when she's actually the exact opposite. Comment if you have ideas of who to ship her with!**


End file.
